the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix
The Omnitrix is a watch like Alien device that allows the user to transform into a variety of aliens. It first attached to Ben Tennyson in "Ben 10" and its what his series is revolved around.The device is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Omnitirx Forms At 10 (Bella and Ben) When Both Bella and Ben were 10 years old, the Omnitrix resembled the Original version in the Classics Ben 10 series. At 10 (Bella (Flashback) Unlike Ben, Bella went through a few adventures that were done in the "Reboot" series, leading up to instead of facing Vilgax in "Omni-ticked" Bella faced her step Uncle Vexrin, the Uncle to Vilgax and her Step-Mom Varia, using Upgrade to well, Upgrade the Omnitrix to what she calls the second level, however at the cost that she couldn't use Upgrade for a long time, until she beaten the High Fullmari leader. At 15-17 (Ben) Recalibrated_Omnitrix.png|First version of the Recalerbruated Omnitrix Omniverse_omnitrix_official_ov.png|Second version Prior to Ben and Gwen coming to the "Loud House Revamped" universe, the Omnitrix underwent a calerbration allowing Ben to gain new aliens (from Alien Force) and with JDs help gained all the aliens up to Omniverse and causing it to change into its omniverse self. JD also has a copy of the omnitrix, however the colors are diffrent. At 17 (Bella) By the time Bella joined Team Loud Pheonix force, her omnitrix had recalibrated to a new form resembling the Current S4 Omnitrix form in the Ben 10 reboot . As seein in a flashback to when Bella was 10 it recalibrated after Bella faced the Fullmanti leader in order to sever his connection to the omnitrix and to allow Bella free access to use Omni-Enhanced modes (with a new way to do it with Skurds help) and to be able to use shock rocks, however her original playlist, minus those she gained via a DNA donner were rebooted, but she regained Upgrade from the adventure. Omnitrix aliens They are the aliens that Bella, Ben and JD can transform into via the omnitrix that dwell inside the omnitrix. Bens Aliens Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Heat blast Ben10omni_wildmutt_174x252.png|Wildmutt DiamondHead_in_AF.png|Diamondhead XLR8_OV2.png|XLR8 OmniverseGreyMatter.png|Graymatter 7FF55.png|Four Arms Stinkfly_-_Ben_10_Omniverse.png|Stinkfly Ripjaws_ov_official.png|Ripjaws Upgrade_Model.png|Upgrade Ghostfreak_in_UA.png|Ghostfreak (Used by Ben and JD) Ghostfreak_ov_official.png|Ghostfreak (Used By Bella to seal Zaskar and to keep him from getting into Bellas dark powers) Updated_Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt OmniverseWildvine.png|Wildvine Spitter_Model.png|Spitter Buzzshock_official.png|Buzzshock OVArctiguana.png|Artiguana Blitzwolfer_official.png|Blitzwolfer Benmummy_Model.png|Snar-oh (Bellas version) Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Snar-Oh (Used by Ben and JD) OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike Ben_10_Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Used by Bella but has a scarf with a pattern similar to a Murk Upchucks skin) Murk_Upchuck_OV022.png|Murk Upchuck Upchuck_tabber.png|Perk Upchuck Ditto_Model.png|Ditto OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Eye Guy Way_Big_OV_Artwork.png|Way Big OmniverseSwampfire.png|Swamp fire (Bellas version, until she like Ben "Grew up") Swampfire_ov2.png|Swampfire (Mature) EEAFT.png|Echo Echo Humungousaur_omniverse_official.png|Humungosaur JetrayProfilePicture.png|Betray Big_chill_render.png|Big Chill Chromastone_Clear.png|Chroma stone Brainstorm_official_artwork.png|Brainstorm Spidermonkey_UAF.png|Spider monkey Goop_Clear.png|Goop Alien_X_2.png|Alien X Lodestar.png|Loadstar Rath_luchador_official.png|Rath OmniverseNanomech.png|Nanomech Waterguy.png|Water Hazard Terraspin_2T.png|Terraspin Armodrillo_2.png|Armadillo NRG_omniverse.png|NRG (armored) Screen Shot 2019-09-13 at 11.05.52 AM.png|NRG (Unarmored) Ns457Wv.png|Amphibian FasttrackUAOfficial.png|Fastrack UltimateAlienChamAlien.png|Chamalian ShocksquatchAlien.png|Shocksquach UAeatlepose.png|Earle Jury_rigg_ov_official.png|Jurry Rig Feedback_art_ov.png|Feedback Bloxx.png|Blocs Gravattack_Pose.png|Gravatack Crashhopper_official_render.png|Crashopper Ball_weevil_omniverse_official.png|Ball Weevil Ben_10_Omniverse-_Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Pesky_dust.png|Pesky Dust Mole-Stache_official.png|Moelstach OmniverseTheWorst.png|The Worst Kicken_Hawk_Omniverse_official.png|Kicken Hawk Toepick_art.png|Toepick Astrodactyl_omniverse.png|Astrodacktl Bullfrag_OV_4.png|Bullfrag OmniverseAtomix.png|Atomix Gutrot_official.png|Gutrot Whampire_facebook_profileT.png|Whampire Screen Shot 2019-09-13 at 11.47.20 AM.png|Eon (though Bella calls her DNA sample of Eon Chronos) Bellas Omnitrix aliens Bellas starter Line up is based on the reboot Aliens due to her toonish nature, but as shown in flashbacks, as Bella grew so did they resembling the Original versions. Reboot_Cannonbolt_Pose.png|Reboot Cannonbolt Overflow_Pose_2.png|Overflow Heatblast_re.png|Reboot Heatblast Xlr8_re_updated_colors.png|Reboot XLR8 Four_arms_re.png|Reboot Four Arms Screen Shot 2019-09-13 at 9.14.59 AM.png|Reboot Greymatter Diamondhead_re.png|Reboot Diamondhead Upgrade_re.png|Reboot Upgrade Stinkfly_re.png|Reboot Stinkfly Wildvine_re.png|Reboot Wildvine After Facing her Step Uncle Bella lost Upgrade but gained two New DNA strains, Gax, a DNA sample of Vilgax and Shock Rocks, who replaced Upgrade and later unlocked Slapback. Gax_Profile.png|Gax Rockshock.png|Shock Rocks Slapback.png|Slapback